bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darkraian10
Comments to Me Please don't add Rumours, without proof. Thanks. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 17:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) K. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 00:07, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Reminder. I need to go on Bakugan Dimensions on December 27 @ 6-7pm for the event. its me sorry i havent replied to your message in a while...ive been busy with homework & school. glad to hear im your best friend...even though ive only seen you a couple times. thnx for bringing up the admin idea, maybe ill be considered in the future. if you have any questions on any thing...come 2 me! Ultimapyrus is #1! 00:03, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ok...do you have a signature? becuase im guessing you are leaving me messages. if you dont have a sig, give me a quote you like...and a pic...and ill show you the code to put it in your sig. remember, after you leeve a person a message...sign it with your sig! there is a button on the edit bar...or use 4 ~ Ultimapyrus is #1! 01:49, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ok...leave a signature when you post a comment on my talk page. of you dont have a signature...go to your profile and click preferences. give me a quote and a pic you want in your sig...and ill give you the code to use Ultimapyrus is #1! 00:45, December 17, 2010 (UTC) trust me...you WANT a sig. its painless and easy. just give me the pic you want and a quote, thats it! sorry to hear you threw up...i hate that. im guessing the flu? maybe food poisoning? Ultimapyrus is #1! 22:37, December 17, 2010 (UTC) i knew you wud want one....leave me a message when you think of somthing... Ultimapyrus is #1! 23:13, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ok, go to your profile, and click preferences. scroll down to where it says something about a signature. check the box that says custom signature. paste the code below into the empty box. your welcome! You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark... let me know of it doesn't work... Ultimapyrus is #1! 16:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) actually, go to the top right hand corner of the screen. youll see your account pic. hover over it and a scroll bar will come down. clcik preferences. then go to the sig section and follow what i wrote above. and, use this code without the spaces between teh brackets ( [ [ ) -> ( You Can't Mess With[Talk:Darkraian10| the King of the Dark! ] ok, 1 more time. heres the code. delete the spaces once you paste in the empty box for the custom sig [ ImagesCAUFDC3U.jpeg|150 px] You can't mess with[Talk:Darkraian10| the King of the Dark! ] ok, i keep effing up the code. ONE LAST TIME!!! here we go. copy THIS code, THEN delete the spaces between ALL brackets [ ImagesCAUFDC3U.jpeg|150 px ] [ You can't mess with ] [ Talk:Darkraian| the King of the Dark! ] YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ultimapyrus is #1! 16:49, December 20, 2010 (UTC) you can probly delete this whole section of ur talkpage cuz it takes up a lot of space nice :P...remember to leave YOUR SIG on my talk page. cuz every time i gotta search for your user... Ultimapyrus is #1! 00:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) how do you like my new avatar? Ultimapyrus is #1! 02:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC) um...in ontario? what time zone is ontario in? look it up and tell me Ultimapyrus is #1! 16:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ok, im in the eastern standard time zone too (EST). right now the tourney is set too dec 27 6-7 pm EST, which is the time zone your in Ultimapyrus is #1! 16:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images On the edit page, there's this little icon with a single picture frame in it. If you click on that one, you can upload a single picture. If you click the one next to it, with multiple picture frames, you create a gallery with multiple pictures. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 01:46, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Refer to this. DarkusAlpha (Talk). 19:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Eh... Calm down...Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 17:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not going to ask you again...calm down before posting.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 17:21, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just asking not to yell and hurl names. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 17:22, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :::My computer won't let me get on the IRC. I'll see what's going on...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 17:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Snowman is TwinStar. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 17:43, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Im NOT! Hey kid listen I havent been booting you DarkusAlpha done it and calling me a piece of crap makes you a piece of crap. You are what you say I am. My Bakugan possy will knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 17:54, December 21, 2010 (UTC)﻿ -_-" don't even MENTION my mom. HONOR, LOVE, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RESPECT, PEACE, ]]and INSANITY. 23:06, December 21, 2010 (UTC)' I don't think so. Delta is not so cool anymore these days.The newer the bakugan,the cooler GaiaDrago:Lumino NEEDS raytheus! (talk) 23:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) MERCURY WILL BE KING OF DRAGOS! GaiaDrago:Lumino NEEDS raytheus! (talk) 23:51, December 21, 2010 (UTC) IRC i really have no clue how to use that IRC thing... Ultimapyrus is #1! 00:29, December 22, 2010 (UTC) i hate being the last 1 on a chat site. its so akward, and strangely empty... Ultimapyrus is #1! 01:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pics No problem. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction'']] 17:04, December 23, 2010 (UTC) um...i want to sat "sure!" but that would break da rulez. its a tourney...so you get what you get. ur a good brawler. im sure you'll get sometin Ultimapyrus is #1! 22:31, December 24, 2010 (UTC)